They Walk with Me
by MoonDoll33
Summary: A short one shot of Harry watching Teddy grow up with his parents watching over him even though they can't be seen by any of the others.


Harry sat in the chair watching as his godson sat on the living room floor playing with wooden blocks that were strewn about the room, he was lost in thought as the boy crawled to the coffee table where he used the edge to pull himself onto his little feet using the table to keep himself standing.

Harry smiled as he watched imagining Tonks sitting cross legged and pink haired on the floor amongst the blocks by her son ready to catch him if he fell, he glanced at the chair behind Teddy and thought of Remus watching with a small swell of pride and a worried expression on his face for Teddy.

Harry lurched forward as Teddy took a wobbly step toward him still holding the table as his once brown hair turned blue as he giggled, Harry smiled reaching out to the boy softly beaconing him forward, he watched smiling as Teddy let go of the table and took a few shaky steps to his godfather before he fell forward landing on his hands and knees still giggling.

Harry chuckled as he got up and picked up the blue haired boy messing up his hair as it turned pink then teal, as Harry was walking back to his chair Teddy whimpered reaching over his shoulder at nothing, he tried to push it out of his mind as Ginny came into the room and gently took Teddy from him.

~5 years later~

"Come on Harry!"

Teddy called as he ran ahead of his godfather to the park ahead of them his hair turning a bright teal, Harry chuckled fallowing him and as he watched his godson he paused seeing Tonks' form beside the five year old holding his hand as she ran with him turning back and waving to Remus who's form was paces behind watching them.

Harry snapped out of his thought as Teddy tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground, he went to the child's side as he got up brushing himself off.

"You okay Teddy?"

The boy nodded looking at his godfather with a smile, his mother's two left feet and her ability to be unfazed by the falls he took.

"I'm okay, I was just distracted and tripped."

Teddy smiled looking over his shoulder, Harry fallowed his gaze but didn't see anything as Teddy looked back at him.

"What did you see Ted?"

He was expecting an answer like a butterfly or something childish but Teddy's hair turned a mousy brown and his eyes were serious.

"Mummy and Daddy, mummy was running with me but she tripped and fell when I did."

Harry didn't know what to say so he smiled standing, Teddy pouted crossing his arms as his hair turned blue, he'd taken Harry's reaction as a sign of disbelief.

"I'm not lying! I can tell you think I am but I'm not!"

Harry messed up the boys hair shaking his head.

"No Teddy, I don't think your lying, I believe you, your parents are always with you and I wouldn't put it past your mother to trip and fall even in her after life same with her pink hair."

Teddy smiled his hair turning bright pink as he nodded.

"She did! It was bright pink and she was smiling and laughing too."

"I bet, your just like her and I'm sure she's happy to see you growing up happily."

Teddy nodded before looking over his shoulder then turning around and running to a group of kids including Victorie and Rose who were on the swings, Harry smiled glancing at the open swing seeing Tonks again her hair the brightest pink he'd ever seen as she leaned back into Remus' embrace from where he was standing behind her smiling as she watched Teddy.

"Something catch your eye Harry?"

Harry tore his eyes away from the swing to look beside him at Ginny who was carrying their son as he slept, he smiled kissing her cheek.

"Just a pair of familiar faces visiting their son."

Ginny smiled softly looking at Teddy as he pushed Victorie on the swing beside Rose who was swinging on her own watching her cousin and Teddy, later on when Harry thought back on that day as he watched his godson grow he came to realize Tonks and Remus were there at nearly every important moment for their son and Tonks was the one who would cheer him on when he felt down or felt he couldn't do something while Remus was the hand that guided him when he was lost or afraid.

One mile stone Harry noticed that was a bit one where the pair' storms could almost be there was the day Teddy left for his first year at Hogwarts, as they waited for the train he wondered how it was impossible for Ginny to see the pink haired women who was encouraging her son to do his best and not be scared as he smiled looking at her, though others Harry found would see just empty air.

Once Teddy was on the train and it was leaving the station Harry didn't miss that Tonks' form wavered a moment before she turned around and walked back through the barrier off the platform her hair turning a mousy brown before she and Remus were out of sight lost in the sea of parents waving to their children.

"Daddy who was that?"

Harry looked down at his second eldest son Albus tugged his jacket pointing into the crowed.

"Who Albus?"

The boy looked at the spot a bit confused as his 5 year old mind tried to comprehend where the person went.

"A women with pink hair that turned brown, she was watching Teddy on the train and talking to him before he left."

Harry smiled putting his hand on his son's head as they began walking out of the station into Diagon Alley.

"That was Teddy's mum, she came to see him off but she had to hurry back or she'd be in a lot of trouble-"

"Not that it would be anything new to her."

Harry smiled as Ginny finished his thought for him as she ran her fingers over her swollen belly while they walked.

"Go back where? Why didn't she stay longer to see him off?"

Harry sighed slightly picking Albus up.

"Back to heaven Albus, she keeps the bad witches and wizards from getting into heaven and causing trouble."

"Like an auror?!"

Harry laughed as he set his son down and watched him flick an imaginary wand with a swish noise.

"Yes exactly like an auror."

Albus smiled and walked with his parents through the narrow street of the alley.


End file.
